If you, you might be !
by Sikira-Sakira the Fox
Summary: if you do this then you might be... including your Fav ...and not so fav FMA Characters! Chap2; Roy Mustang!
1. Chapter 1 Ed

**AN: Okay this is a very late Christmas present for Indigo's Ocean and Nekochan5345! YAY! IDK if this will become more than one Chapter but it you like it let me know and I'll continue so anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Some of these this may offended/possible hurt people. I don't own FMA, but I own this and that is enough for me**

**If you**

**you might be**

**Chapter 1**

**Ed**

**25)** If you clap your hand before you fight, you might be Ed.

**24) **If you are hyper active and spazzy, you might be Ed.

**23)** If your brother is a suit of armor, you might be Ed.

**22)** If your girlfriend throws wrenches at your head while avoiding a concussion, you might be Ed.

**21)** If there is someone who pretends to be you and is a better you than you, you might be Ed.

**20) **If your bodyguard rips off his shirt any chance he gets, you might be Ed.

**19)** If your dad is called Papa Hoho, you might be Ed.

**18)** If people five years younger than you are taller than you,

you might be Ed.

**17)** If people think, at first sight, that you are the younger brother when you are the oldest, you might be Ed.

**16)** If when your mom died you tried to bring her back from the dead, you might be Ed.

**15)** If you burned down your home when you decided to go out into the world, you might be Ed.

**14)** If your limbs (one arm and one leg) were replaced with auto mail, you might be Ed.

**13)** If you refuse to lose faith in equivalent exchange, you might be Ed.

**12)** If stripper pants are to your liking, you might be Ed.

**11)** If your hate milk, you might be Ed.

**10)** If you have died several times but come back as part of some stupid plot twist, you might be Ed.

**9)** If you ever decided to play God, you might be Ed.

**8)** If you have ever destroyed some ones entire religion, you might be Ed.

**7)** If you ever created a sin, you might be Ed.

**6)** If you ever blew up a train, you might be Ed.

**5)** If you went to the other side of the gate, you might be Ed.

**4)** If your have been mobbed by people you don't know, you might be Ed.

**3) **If you have been impaled by a pole more than once, you might be Ed.

**2)** If you have ever been part of a Fan-Fic with a yaoi pairing, you might be Ed.

**1) **If you took the time to read this thinking that it will lead you to the Stone,

1) you are crazy and,

2) you might be Ed.

**End AN: nods yes and that and that is if I get positive reviews I'll continue…in any case I hoped you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2 Roy Mustang

**An: Okay and back by popular demand. Sorry for the late update I had midterms and PSSA's so everything is a little behind. Anyway this time it is a random striper- I mean Roy Mustang…lol…yes so anyway let's begin!**

**IF YOU****  
****YOU MIGHT BE**

**CHAPTER TWO;**

**Roy Mustang**

25) If you have dated more than four girls in the last 24 hours, you might be Roy Mustang.

24) If you have ever been confused as a horse, you might be Roy Mustang.

23) If people tried to drive you because they thought that you were a Mustang, you might be Roy Mustang.

22) If you date a plethora of girls trying to cover your gayness, you might be Roy Mustang.

21) If you steal people's dates, you might be Roy Mustang.

20) If you go to bomb fires to dispose of your paper work, you might be Roy Mustang.

19) If you are referred to as Cornel Bastard, you might be Roy Mustang.

18) If you come up with dumb reasons as to why you did something, you might be Roy Mustang.

17) If the love of your life works with you but you are to dumb to notice it, you might be Roy Mustang.

16) If it takes a near death experience to make you realize that you love that said love one, you might be Roy Mustang.

15) If your love in a snow covered cabin because you are depressed, you might be Roy Mustang.

14) If you have and ashtray on your desk but don't smoke, you might be Roy Mustang.

13) If you have crazy dreams about starting a miniskirt army, you might be Roy Mustang.

12) If someone ever said, "You look dead sexy in a mini-skirt." You might be Roy Mustang.

11) If you have been "shown-up" by someone younger than you, you might be Roy Mustang.

10) If your have ever given someone a second-degree burns, you might be Roy Mustang.

9) If you ever killed a little kid, you might be Roy Mustang.

8) If you ever literally KILLED you boss, you might be Roy Mustang.

7) If whenever you snap your fingers things get set on fire, you might be Roy Mustang.

6) If you like to control things, you might be Roy Mustang.

5) If your fingers are your most deadly weapons in more ways than one, you might be Roy Mustang.

4) If it takes you 5 hrs. to do one section of paper work, your might be Roy Mustang.

3) If you enjoy ticking people of, you might be Roy Mustang.

2) If you quit your rank General and became an enlisted but still bossed Cornels around, you might be Roy Mustang.

1) If you read this because there was something you were supossed to do that you didn't want to do,

1) You are a procrastinator.

2) You might be Roy Mustang.

**End AN: Yess! And sorry this is late I was again being a Roy lol! Anyway thank you Nekochan5345 for giving me the ideas for number 25 and 20. Also next time is Maes Hughes so if you have any ideas PM them to me and I will acknowledge you and us it if I like it thanks for reading and ttyl!!!**


End file.
